Elephant
Elephants are large mammals of the family Elephantidae and the order Proboscidea. Three species are currently recognized: the African bush elephant, the African forest elephant, and the Asian elephant. In the dimension of "Jumanji", Elephants are one of the main animals that inhabit the jungles, even having a portrait carved onto the board game's front diorama and even a game playing piece. Characteristics Elephants live together in socially-tight herds led by a matriarch, typically exhibiting a high intelligence and coexist peacefully with other herbivores, which will usually stay out of their way. If they feel threatened or feel the need to protect their precious calves, they will become extremely aggressive animals and will stampede together with other herbivores when need be. Males tend to travel alone but will gather at times of mating season and rutting, where they will come into musth and their bodies will be pumped full of testosterone to help them mate and see off rival's challenges, making Elephant males incredibly boisterous and irritable to a tee. The Elephant's enormous size, natural strength and wild animal fury make them very dangerous "Jumanji" animals, but under the right circumstances they can be tamed by experts in animal behaviour. Tusks and Trunk The Elephant's tusks and dextrous trunk are used for interaction during feeding and social bonding and can be used as powerful weapons against any opponents. They are useful for destroying virtually anything and anyone who gets in their way. Strength The Elephant possesses an incredible strength due to its size and weight. They can smash through jungle vegetation, household architecture and furniture with ease. Speed An Elephant can run up to 15 mph, and will continue to pursue intruders that agitate them for miles, making outrunning them virtually impossible outside of a vehicle. Appearances Films= 1995 Film In the 1995 film, Elephants are one of the main dangers of the game, evident by having a portrait on the game's front diorama and a metallic-like game piece which is used by Alan Parrish, the 2nd player. Like the picture book, one of Judy Shepherd's dice rolls summons a stampede of local "Jumanji" animals into Brantford, including Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans. The stampede wrecks the Parrish mansion and eventually they reach town, causing mass hysteria in their path and Elephants clamber onto and nearly crush Peter Shepherd inside the abandoned car. The stampede later spooks Nora Shepherd on her way home, witnessing one particular Rhino struggling to keep up with the other animals. Once Alan Parrish's Elephant game piece finally reaches "Jumanji's" crystal ball and he calls out the name, all the Elephants and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. 2017 Film When "Jumanji" transformed it's board game form into a new video game design, an Elephant was represented on the start-up title screen. In the 2017 film, the players discover a clue about finding an Elephant statue which will help them in their quest to reach the Jaguar mountain. The Elephant in question bears a striking resemblance to the old "Jumanji" board game's metallic Elephant token, and the clue pointing to it is actually an identical Elephant statue located near the Jaguar Shrine. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar is an expert on animal behaviour and when separated from the group, a lone Elephant crashed through the trees to begin charging at him until he ordered it to stop, thereby taming the Elephant into letting him catch a ride to help the players out in their struggle against Russell Van Pelt, easily defeating the Jaguars under his control and driving them off. However, when Van Pelt fired his gun during a struggle with Shelly Oberon, the Elephant was startled and threw Mouse before taking off. The players realized that the appearance of the Elephant is part of another clue telling them to climb the Jaguar colossus to return the Jaguar's Eye to the top and return home. On the closing credits, an Elephant illustration appears on the Map of "Jumanji" next to Morgan Turner and Alex Wolff's credits. |-|TV= In the animated series, Elephants are prominent animals within "Jumanji's" dimension, even appearing within the closing credits. Some Elephants are shown to possess sharp pointed teeth, even though they are herbivores. In the first episode "Price", like the 1995 film, an Elephant is among the stampede of "Jumanji" animals that rampage through Brantford when "Jumanji" stated transporting itself into the outside world, where the Elephant even clambered onto a car and crushed it with ease. In "Law of Jumanji", Peter was suffering from delusions when being transformed into the new Van Pelt, seeing a passing truck as an Elephant, and later seemed to be able to control an Elephant as an effective ride. In "The Magic Chest", Mr. Olsen the antique shop keeper discovers the chest of gold coins and decided to take them for himself. When the trio finds him, he refuses to give up the chest, touches a coin and turns into an Elephant, making his mind become equally wild and produced aggressive trumpeting while seeing the chest in his trunk, but Judy and Peter manage to retrieve the chest from him and rendered him stuck in his desk. In "Armageddon", Judy and Peter land in the jungle and attract the attention of a grazing Elephant with a broken tusk. Out of instinct and intimidation, the kids ran into a booby trap temple which subsequently sent a rolling log onto them, meaning their fates were sealed. But surprisingly, the same Elephant charged into the temple and deliberately seized the children in its trunk and placed them underneath it, shielded them from the rolling log by taking the full force of the impact and even allowed them to move off. The kids were dumbfounded by this Elephant's behaviour and later used it as evidence when guessing why the game was acting strange. |-|Merch= 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Open Door *'Number:' 3 In the Milton Bradley board game, like the 1995 film, the Elephant has it's portrait on the game's front cover and has its own danger card within the game instead of being bunched up with other animals. Rolling an Open Door on the rescue die within 3 seconds will defeat the Elephant threat. 'Jigsaw Puzzles' In 1995, Milton Bradley produced three variant Jigsaw Puzzles as promotional tie-ins for the 1995 film. Each Jigsaw has a different style but all three have 100 pieces each. *Jumanji Painting An identical print of the Jumanji board game's painting as it was also depicted on the Milton Bradley Board Game. Against a jungle green background, the bronze zig-zag binds the stylised portraits of Van Pelt, a Monkey, a Rhinoceros and an Elephant against deep jungles, the vast lake and volcanic activity all unified by the speared "Jumanji" name. *Jumanji Animals A collection of different "Jumanji" animals that appeared in the 1995 film. Against a red background, the scene depicts the Jumanji board game and the dice in amongst a Rhinoceros, Elephant, Lion, Crocodile, Pelican and Bats emerging from a gap in the Parrish Mansion's Library wall, as a reference to the iconic Stampede scene. PC Game In the PC Game, Elephants appear both in the game and on the game's box art. *Wild Hunter (Elephant Totem): The player controls Sarah Whittle in a jungle, firing oranges to defeat animals as well as the ruthless big game hunter Van Pelt, in order to rescue Alan. The player must avoid projectile strawberries and must also avoid hitting Alan or Peter. Toys Apicdf6z5 13021.1569123069.jpg Jumanji elephant plush.jpeg |-|Games= Rhino Run On the official site of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, the game Rhino Run has Elephants as dangerous hazards but one can be ridden and render characters invincible against all hazards when they pick up a powerup. They appear randomly on the fixed routes and can only be avoided but can also be passed through when the characters ride an Elephant when picking up a powerup. As playable characters pass through levels, the game speed increases and makes Elephants and other hazards even harder to avoid. Mobile Game In the Mobile Game, the Elephant appears as an epic class card. An Elephant icon also appears on the bingo chart. References External links *http://www.jumanjimovie.com/rhinorun/ Category:Jumanji animals